The murderous pacifist
by Gman le forty seventh
Summary: Frisk and Sans share the last moments of the Pacifist ending, but they cannot escape Frisk's mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Frisk could just make out the shape of skyscrapers in the distance, the first sign of humanity they had seen for what seemed like an eternity. "Well kid, you did it" Frisk looked back at Sans, he was grinning ear to ear, well he didn't have ears, but you get the point. Frisk nodded once and looked back down at the knife, barely sharp enough to draw blood, good thing they had never needed to use it. Sans tilted his head "Hey kid, lighten up a bit, hey if its 'cus of my little confession back in the mall, I was just joking"

Frisk lay the knife down next to them and stood up "It's not that Sans, don't worry about _that_ , I've seen a lot worse from you". Sans chuckled, he pulled a miniature femur from his pocket and starting flipping it in his hand "Hey c'mon kid, my jokes aren't _that_ bad. C'mon, you've got no right to be down _now_ , you've come so far, and you haven't even received any LOVE, if you get what I mean"

Frisk turned back to Sans and looked him dead in the eye sockets, guilt in their eyes. Sans gave him a quizzical look, but didn't drop the grin "Hey, what's that look for? I'm not wrong, am I? Kid, you got us our happy ending, stop frowning, you look like you're on another date with Papyrus"

Frisk let a single laugh break out "Yeah, you've got your happy ending, and I couldn't be happier. But…I'm never gonna see that ending Sans". Sans' grin dropped ever so slightly, but he barely reacted at all "Kid…I don't know what you're talking about, why not?" Frisk smiled sadly and shook their head "You know, don't pretend you don't, its eating away at you right now, but you're just hoping I don't know yet"

Sans closed his eyes and grinned slightly wider "When did I tell you?" Frisk picked up the knife and looked at themself in the reflection. "You didn't, I picked up a few hints." Sans opened his eyes, his pinprick pupils looked off into the distance "Kid, whatever you've seen, it's gone, we're here now, and you just need to choose not to undo it"

Frisk shook their head "Not everything can be undone. I was so, completely content when I got here the first time. But I was just too curious. I've watched you die Sans. Twice". Sans closed his eyes again, never dropping his grin "Huh, that a fact?" Sans opened his eyes only slightly "But I gave you a bad time, didn't I?" Sans looked back at the sunrise "Wait…twice?"

Frisk nodded, they let the knife droop by their side "And now you get it. Last time we went with the others, we talked, we laughed, and we went to get reacquainted with the world" Frisk looked back up at Sans, Frisk's eyes looked almost…empty. "And then I watched her murder you all, one by one, she started with you. You never saw it coming". Sans just stared, if the grin was starting to become fake, no-one could have ever seen it.

Frisk took a step forward "I'll never see that happy ending because it will _never happen_ , not while she's got me under her thumb. This was all her plan, she let me back into the world so she could destroy it. But I thought up a way around it" Sans started flipping the femur again "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this idea?"

Frisk took another step forward "If my timeline ends _here_ , now, before she takes control…" Sans closed his eyes "Kid…" Frisk started yelling "This is my fault! I killed everyone, Toriel, Papyrus, Asgore, _you._ I did it because I could, therefore I _had to_. Drop your damn pity! You didn't show me any while I was doing it. That was probably for the best"

Sans didn't open his eyes "Kid…no offence…but I truly didn't believe you had it in you". Frisk looked at the ground "Me neither". Sans scratched the side of his skull. "You sure? You sure there isn't any other way, any choice you can make to change it?" Frisk closed their own eyes "I made my choice long ago"

Sans nodded "Fine. Y'know, it's a beautiful day, birds are singin', flowers are bloomin', on days like these, kids like you…" Sans opened his eyes, his pinprick white pupils were slightly distorted, as if wet with tears, but his grin went on "…should be getting a better ending than this. See ya Frisk". Sans swung his arm down and Frisk was pulled to the floor, they pushed themself up and jumped with practiced timing, Sans extended his hand and a storm of sharpened femurs flew out of his ribcage, once again Frisk dodged them with perfect accuracy. Sans raised his arms and giant skulls flew out of the cave entrance, Frisk ducked and dodged between their beams flawlessly.

Sans slowly returned his hands to his pockets "Kid, this was your idea, just…" Sans ducked as Frisk picked up the knife and swung it towards Sans' neck. Sans stepped back a few paces "What are you doing?" Frisk turned to Sans, knife in hand, they wore a smile from ear to ear, so innocent. Their eyes twinkled with red.

Sans sighed deeply "It's you". He started spinning another femur "Chara…it's been a long time. I was there for your funeral" Chara thrust the knife at Sans' ribcage, he simply stepped to the side and walked back a few steps.

Sans closed his eyes and stretched his arms, still holding his stagnant grin. "Chara…I know what you've done. You've killed my brother, you've killed my king, you've murdered all my friends. And now you've denied my friend the ending they've worked so hard for. I'd warn you about what happens next, but you already know. Buddy, I've got news for you"

Sans opened his eyes, revealing the empty, infinite blackness inside his eye sockets. " **You're about to have a bad time"**


	2. Chapter 2

"12 HP and dropping, huh? Being honest that's pretty impressive kid". Chara swung the knife again, it was speckled with blood. Her own blood. Sans caught the knife by the handle and ducked under her arm. Chara smiled on and turned back to him, Frisk's stolen body hung like a puppet, a single gash ran across the chest area. Sans looked over his shoulder "Hey, looks like they've gone ahead of us…bet you're glad they're not here to see this". More skulls flew from the cave and surrounded Chara, beams flew by, singing her hair.

She leapt forward at Sans and swung down, hoping to cleave through his skull, he was behind her before the knife even started falling. "Let me tell you a little story, a little while before ol' Frisky arrived, our reports showed massive anomalies in the space time continuum, timelines jumping left and…wait a sec…" Sans blinked, his pupils vanished, somehow the sun's light seemed to dim slightly "You've heard me say this a hundred times, haven't you?"

Sans raised his hand and Chara was lifted into the air, he swung it back down and she plummeted to the ground, she jumped, barely avoiding the sharp bones breaking through the soil. He threw her against the wall by the cave entrance, but she escaped without a scratch. She sprinted forward and thrust the knife at him, only to be met by an empty space. "OK, let me try another story…so, one day, I and the guys are at Grillby's, we're playing some poker, big guy's winning, obviously" Sans extended his arms and bones the size of spears flew from his sleeves, Chara ducked and rolled past them all. Almost. She was clipped by the last one, it cut straight through her cheek, halving the innocent smile that she wore regardless. She leapt forward once again and swung for Sans' legs, she missed, of course.

Sans tapped his foot on the ground "Until Papyrus runs into the bar, and I mean almost breaking the doors kinda run, now Papyrus hates Grillby's, so you can imagine how much of a momentous occasion it would have to be for him to go there with that speed, just to talk to me" Sans stamped and the ground shook, bone-spears broke through the stone and stabbed up at Chara, she danced between them, as if _enjoying_ it. "So, Papyrus calls me out, I pull an _amazing_ pun about skeletons, but what he says next gets me all serious real quick. He tells me a human's fallen into the underground" Chara sprinted at Sans, swinging the knife wildly, almost running off the cliff.

"And I mean, that's some great news, at this point it'd been a hell of a long time since we'd all seen the surface, at least we'd have someone down here who was up to date, and hey, the King's little boy finally had a play mate. But I watched those two children, the human and the monster. Not because I was being creepy or anything, but because I was curious about this human, cause for some reason, she didn't sit right with me. So I took a shortcut over to New Home every once in a while, and I kept an eye socket on the kids…and buddy, you'll never believe the chills I got" Skulls flew from all around and started firing wildly at Chara.

"Cause I watched what that human was doing to little Asriel, I watched as that scheming little brat took the king's son apart, piece by piece. Listen bud, I only have one regret in this life…" Sans blinked again, the blackness inside his eye sockets seemed somehow more empty " **We shoulda strangled you in your sleep, a long time ago".**

Sans sidestepped another falling swipe, his pupils were back by the time Chara turned back to him. "But…in that little story I just told ya, I missed out one little detail". Sans raised his hand, Chara felt Frisk's legs being lifted off the ground, but Sans dropped them and shook his head. "I didn't mention that that child, no matter what they'd done, no matter what they planned to do…they were still, in spite of it all…human"

Sans let his hands fall back into his pockets "Kid…listen to me, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're angry, you're upset, and I've got no idea why. But you're just another variable, you're just the worst it gets, but kid, that's fine. Someone's gotta be the world's worst megalomaniac."

Sans closed his eyes "I'm not gonna lie to you, Chara. You know exactly what I'm doing, and I know that you know exactly what I'm doing, and, buddy, here's the best part" Sans spread his arms and turned in a circle, eyes still closed. "Look around. Whaddya see? Or, what do you not see? Take a good look"

Chara's face remained a stagnant ruined grin as she surveyed her surroundings, it took her only a few seconds to realise. Sans kept his back to her "Yep. That's right. No _save points_." Sans turned back to her and opened his eyes "Kid…what you're about to do…you think you're gonna be okay with it? Yeah, today you're gonna be okay with it. But what about tomorrow? What about the day after that? What about next week? Or next year? How about in ten years? Or twenty?"

Chara tilted her head, suddenly, for the first time in her existence, unsure. Sans shook his head "Even after all your planning, you're still a kid, kid. You don't understand how the world works, yeah, you're that feeling of getting stronger, that's you, the innocent psycho, but kiddo…you're still one of us. You're still a part of this world. And you can bet the last nick on that little knife of yours that Frisk isn't taking you with him if it disappears"

Sans sighed and closed his eyes again "Basically…what I'm saying is…there's still good in you, kid, you're not a villain yet. Just…come here, gimme a hug, close your eyes and…well…you know that there isn't a "Mercy" option for me.

Chara stared at Sans, hesitating for the first time. She stood there, silent for what seemed like forever, before Frisk's head started shaking, the wind was howling through the rocks and the trees, and it screamed the word "NO". Chara leapt silently toward the vulnerable skeleton, and thrust her knife towards him. He didn't have time to react.

Chara thrust the knife directly towards Sans' chest, she pushed, felt pressure, and pushed harder, the knife broke the surface, Chara chuckled once and…was quickly distracted by a sound similar to a fart. Sans opened his eyes "Didn't even go through the whoopee cushion huh? Shame, I had a lot left to go through" Sans grabbed Chara by the collar and drove his skull directly into her face, she, along with the knife, promptly fell to the ground.

Sans stood over her "Hm…that expression…that's the face of someone who's only got one HP left. I did tell ya kid, but hey, guess you like doing things the hard way…unless stabbing things is how you show affection, but somehow I don't believe that". Sans closed his eyes "Just…know I'm not gonna enjoy this, I mean…imagine…"

Sans opened his eyes, his pupils were distorted again "Imagine how the others are gonna take this, I mean, you were the kid Toriel always wanted. Twice!" Sans chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it, and for the first time, with what seemed like a lot of effort, Sans' grin dropped, turning to a simple straight tooth line, like a human skeleton's.

Sans' pupils faded, his voice grew deeper " **Damn you…you little bitch…"** Chara didn't see him take a step, he was just there, looming over her, he drove a kick to her gut, and then to her head, and then to the rest of her. Over. And over. And over.

Chara tried to stop him. Nothing happened.

Chara tried to struggle. Nothing happened.

Chara called for help.

Chara screamed for Asriel.

Chara screamed for her parents.

Frisk screamed for their parents.

 **But nobody came**

Sans stopped, he took a step back and put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Hey…kid, look what you made me do…that wasn't…*puff* like me…at all" Sans straightened up "I think we're done…you should just…stop…just…let me win…okay?" Sans stood there for a moment. "Uh…kid? This is your cue to nod your head or…try to stab me or…something. W-why aren't you moving, kid?"

Sans stood there and looked down at the crushed mess before him, shaking his head "No…no kid don't tell me I did this…kid, get up, pull some trick, stand up…please…I don't…" But it was too late, Sans felt himself growing stronger, he felt his bones hardening, he felt his magic grow more potent, he felt prepared to distance himself.

It felt good.

And it felt like Chara.


End file.
